


Christmas Cards

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [4]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, Christmas Cards, F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Minor Angst, Post-Season/Series 04, Supportive Eleanor, We finally find out how Kathryn escaped from the car, kiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Liam and Kathryn take a photo for their first Christmas card. Liam's nervous about how the press will react but his twin is there to give him a pep talk.





	Christmas Cards

"You want Kathryn and I to do what?"

Helena sighed from the other end of the phone. "I want you to have a photo taken for a Christmas card."

"I heard you the first time, but why?"

"Because the public hasn't really seen or heard from you since the coup. You've only done a few events and we need to keep up appearances. Not to mention the fact that you haven't announced the engagement or pregnancy yet."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said it would be bad for the family since we're not married."

"With your brother openly reprimanding any critic, we could use something to get excited about. You know, make the people root for the Monarchy again. And it would show that we're adapting to the modern age. People have babies all the time before marriage."

"That's what  _I_  told  _you_ when you found out Kathryn was pregnant. And I'm not sure how modern we are. After all, hasn't my 'brother' thrown us all back a few centuries by basically claiming divine right to rule anytime he's challenged?"

"Just come to the palace and take the bloody picture."

"I'm banished. Or do you not remember him expressly telling me to make myself disappear before he did it for me?" He then lowered his voice, it was full of anger. "Besides, I'm not bringing Kathryn anywhere near him. He tried to get Lucius to kidnap her, thank god we decided to leave her phone's tracking on so I could find her. I don't want anyone from that place to come here."

Helena was silent, knowing he was completely right. "Fine, take the picture there. Rachel will spin it as an intimate look at the new branch of the Royal Family. Make sure it looks festive but appropriate. I'll have suitable outfits sent over tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Now Liam, darling. I've been very accommodating about this 'hiding until the wedding' plan. But we really need to discuss this tree lighting ceremony and dinner. Robert's already agreed you and Kathryn should come here. The public-"

Liam rolled his eyes, she had been trying to get him to talk about it for days now. "Sorry, Mum, I have to go."

"Liam wait-"

Helena had tried to invite herself but Liam was quick to stop that. The compromise had been that someone would take their photo and if Helena didn't approve they'd go to the palace to have it done. There was only one person Liam trusted enough to be apart of this. And that's how they ended up posed in front of their tree with their guest.

"Clearly I'm the photogenic twin," Eleanor gave an apologetic shrug as she lowered the camera. "Sorry, Kathryn."

She laughed and turned to smooth out his sweater. "Would you just smile? I love Christmas cards, it's our first one."

"I know you do. And I am. See?" Liam asked through gritted teeth. "Totally smiling."

"Like you want to be in a picture with your fianceé not like it's an arranged marriage. Mum said she'll make you go to the palace if this doesn't turn out well."

Liam walked away from the tree and sat at the table. "I don't know. It just seems too public to tell everyone about the baby and the engagement."

"Aren't you the one who kissed me at the memorial gala in front of the press? People know we're together."

"Or at least they thought you were, you've been in hiding since the wedding. You've only done a handful of events and haven't been seen at the palace. People are starting to wonder if there's trouble with the family and if you're hiding something."

He knew his twin was right. As soon as he was reunited with Kathryn he hadn't been back to the palace. That was mostly because he hated his brother for trying to harm her. But also Robert made it clear he wasn't welcome back. And as for being seen with Kathryn, he didn't want to subject her to any more danger if he had to.

"I know that, but the last time Kathryn and I were at the palace she ended up kidnapped. I won't put her through that again. And I don't particularly want to be linked to the family."

Kathryn sat next to him and squeezed his hand. "That's very sweet but I can take care of myself you know."

"But you shouldn't have to worry about the public or anything. I just feel like if we officially announce ourselves Robert will start paying attention again."

At this, Eleanor laughed. "Robbie is too busy trying to produce an heir so you won't be a step ahead of him. He's also too busy rounding up dissenters and buying opposition newspapers. And think of Mum, she's been trying to keep a lid on the coup business. It already looked bad when Cyrus walked out of the wedding even if it was because of the maid."

"Yes, but-"

"Rachel's going mad trying to keep up with the nondisclosure agreements that the staff need to sign every time Robbie has a fit. And of course, Jasper and I are dodging his past left and right. There's so much going on Liam but  _this_." She gestured to Kathryn and the flat. "This is a good thing. You're having a baby and getting married. We should focus on something exciting for once."

His sister made perfect sense, he was rational enough to see that. But his stomach still clenched when he thought of the frantic text he had gotten from Kathryn about Lucius being in the car. He didn't want to risk any more attention. If his brother saw how happy he was, he'd stop at nothing to ruin it.

"How do you feel about this? We can be as private as you like."

"First of all, I appreciate how concerned you are ." Kathryn began with a smile. "It's very fatherly. But your sister is right. This is a good thing, we're engaged and having a baby."

"But what about your safety?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I didn't enjoy being almost bound and gagged in a warehouse somewhere. But if you remember  _I_ got myself out of the car. I'm the one who faked something being wrong with the baby so they stopped driving. I'm also the one who knew to run into a crowd once I got the door open. The point being is that I can take care of myself, Li."

Eleanor was the first to speak. "Badass."

"My dad was in special ops in the military before he took over the pub, he taught Angie and me a few things." She explained nonchalantly. "So don't worry about me."

Liam knew her well enough to see that she wasn't scared. He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll do the Christmas card and let Rachel do what she wants with it. But I think I'm going to ask for the security detail to be extra vigilant. Maybe ask for it to be doubled once we announce."

"Fine, we'll compromise."

"Great!" Eleanor climbed to her feet. "Now let me take this picture so we can be happy for once."

Kathryn pulled Liam towards the tree and positioned him the way he had been earlier. They stood at an angle, Liam's hand rested on her stomach and Kathryn's hand laid on top of his arm. The Christmas tree had been plugged in and sunlight came through the window behind it. She just hoped it was what the Queen wanted. But even if it wasn't, she still found it exciting. It was their first Christmas card as a couple, it was a far cry from taking a secret picture in the pub with Robert.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Lenny?" Liam questioned anxiously. "I don't want to have to do it at the palace."

From behind the camera, Eleanor sucked her teeth. "I do have an eye for this sort of stuff. I designed the Hoteleanors, the charity gala, and our brother's wedding. And I took pictures of my time abroad. I think I can manage a bloody photo for a card."

He held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Fine, fine."

"Now you've moved." His twin groaned as she walked towards them. She placed his hand back on her bump and adjusted the brilliant diamond on Kathryn's finger. "There now don't move. Big smiles, everything's going to be fine. Think of the baby, think of a wedding that isn't a disaster."

They both gave large smiles and when Liam squeezed the arm that wasn't facing the camera, Kathryn knew they were thinking the same thing. It's what they always thought of, next year. Everything would be different, they'd be parents, they'd be married and she only could hope that they'd be less stressed. But for now, she just smiled. Eleanor snapped a few pictures from various distances.

"I think I did it. You two are cute and I'm not saying that because I'm biased." She reported after clicking through the pictures. "Although I still don't see why you asked me."

"Because you're my twin and you're the only one I trust completely out of our family," Liam said earnestly as he dropped his pose. "Besides, I haven't seen you since you and Jasper ran away."

"Don't be so dramatic. We didn't run away we went to Nevada, I saw Vegas and met his mum. It was nice, too hot, but Jasper looks good with a tan."

"I'm happy for you Len, honestly."

Kathryn didn't know her future sister in law well, but she saw her face go a bit red. "Well, I'm happy for the both of you. My not so older brother's growing up, properly."

"Now we just have to share our news with the world." He sucked in a breath. "Thank you for helping us."

"Seriously." Kathryn seconded. "How can we thank you?"

"Anything for my future nephew or niece." She waved her hand dismissively but then tacked on an afterthought. "Although, I wouldn't mind being the godmother."

Liam and Kathryn shared a look and she rubbed her belly. "Actually, um, it's a girl."

"Oh really?" She gushed and clapped her hands. "That's great."

"We both kind of thought it was but we found out for sure a few weeks ago." Liam was grinning from ear to ear. "Just don't tell Mum."

She zipped her lips. "Never, but seriously I am so down to be godmother."

"You may have to fight Angie for it, but she can always have two."

Liam watched as his fiancée and sister started talking about baby names and different shades of pink. It was reassuring to know that for once, someone was on his side. Eleanor had accepted Kathryn faster than anyone else in his family had and he was grateful for it. But soon, Eleanor started hinting that they should name the baby after her and he had to laugh.

"All I'm saying is that Eleanor Angela Henstridge is an amazing name. I'm happy and so is your sister." She grabbed his arm. "Liam tell her it's a great name."

"I'm going to make tea and you can deal with her sister."

"I still have a few months to change your mind." She handed off the camera and stood up. "I'll make it. Look at the pictures, they're sweet."

"The mugs are in the cabinet above the sink."

Once Eleanor had busied herself with the kettle, Liam sat next to Kathryn. His hand rested on her knee and he gave a nervous sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this? Because we can delete the pictures and stay private."

Kathryn was smiling down at the screen. "I'm ready for people to know and these are too cute to waste."

Even Liam had to admit that they turned out well. Kathryn, of course, was the star of the show. Helena had dressed her in a red dress and the ring was almost as bright in the picture as it was in real life. He had worn a grey sweater and Eleanor loaned him his father's watch. The tree and lights made for a cheery background and he laughed when he thought of the day they picked it out. But his favorite bit was the way his hand was on her stomach, it was obvious that she was pregnant. He just hoped the people were as excited as he was.

"You look beautiful."

She gave a soft smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Our first Christmas card as a couple." He bit his lip and ducked his head. "I'm sorry I made a big deal about it. I know you were looking forward to this, I hope I didn't ruin it for you."

"Don't be silly, you're just worried. It's nice to know that you care so much." She kissed him and brushed her thumb across his jaw. "Anyway, this is the first of many Christmases."

"The first of many." He agreed.

And then from the kitchen, Eleanor's voice sounded as the kettle whistled.

"Hey, Liam?" She called out, full of confusion. "Why is there mistletoe in your cabinets?"

Kathryn laughed as she stood from the couch. "But maybe the last Christmas with mistletoe."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I enjoyed writing this one. It was fun to include Eleanor and Helena and give more detail about what happened after the coup. I hope you're enjoying these mini fics and let me know what you think. As we go along, more characters will pop up. See you tomorrow, Loyals. Thanks!


End file.
